Unexplained Romance
by KonekoKitsune33
Summary: Just a little oneshot with Chazz in it Had to write it to get it out of my head. ChazzxOC Rated T to be safe


**Koneko**: For lack of a better reason, I decided to write this story after reading a bunch pairing Chazz with others. Mostly Syrus. I'm not a big fan of him, but it was stuck in my head so I had to get it out. I just paired him with one of my characters cause I didn't want to make this one a yaoi and Alexis was the only other choice.

**Kitsune**: She's lazy, what more do you want?

**Koneko**: Am not! Doesn't it take more to put in an original character?

**Kitsune**: OC's yes. Mary Sue's, no.

**Koneko**: She's not a Mary Sue!

**Kitsune**: Is he madly in love with her?

**Koneko**: But... It happened over time! This is just one part of it!

**Kitsune**: Even so, I rest my case.

**Koneko**: Fine, whatever! I don't own Yugioh GX or any related characters. Though I love to duel^^ Please enjoy the story with my OC.

~Annika's P.O.V.~

It was sunset on Dual Island. Chazz Princeton was standing at the edge of a cliff, watching the horizon and thinking. He thought he was alone, but he wasn't. I was standing behind him, dressed in my new Ra yellow uniform with a Slifer red jacket and Obilisk blue boots. Knowing that it wasn't a good idea to startle him right now, I stepped heavily and on a twig to alert ihm to my presence. I saw him glance back at me.

"I knew you were there, you know." he said

"Better safe then sorry, ne?" I responded

Wha'd'ya want slacker?"

"I'm a Ra yellow now, remember?"

"Of course. But you'll always be a slacker compared to me."

"Uh-huh... Anyway, I wanted to ask you something Manjyome-kun."

~Chazz's P.O.V.~

There was that stupid nickname again. I hated when she called me that... At least... I acted like I hated it. I'd never tell anyone, especially her, that I loved the nickname she gave me. I just wish that I had been the only one. But she gave a nickname to everyone. Jaden was Judai, Syrus was Sho, Vanessa was Kitsu, Bastion was Daichi, Alexis was Asuka, and Jessie was Johan and that's only a few. It gets me annoyed when I think about it, so I think I'll stop. I finally spoke to her after a long silence,

"Well!?" My voice came out harsh, "What is it!?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

That had been the last thing I had expected and it caught me off-guard a bit. I've only been in love, _really_ in love, once. And I still am. I just didn't want to tell that to the person I was in love _with_. I tried to get around the question.

"That's a dumb question. Do I look like the type of person who would fall in love?" I asked in the same harsh tone. Her answer suprised me.

"Yes, you do. You look like the type of person who would fall in love so fast and hard, you wouldn't know what to do if your person rejected you."

I hate it when she hits the nail on the head like that. And she seems to be best at it when it comes to me. Am I really that obvious? Or does she just take the time to try and understand me? I sighed.

"Yes..." I muttered

"Do you know why people fall in love?"

My confusion must have shown on my face, because she looked at me and giggled. My expression turned to annoyance almost instantly. Almost because I took a moment to savor her laugh. It sounded like bells playing a hevenly song not ment for mortal ears. At least, to me it did.

"Don't worry, Manjyome-kun. It's not really a question that has an answer."

"Then why ask it?"

"Because... I wanted to know if _you_ had an answer anyway. I don't have one." she looked back to the horizon, the sun gone now.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me, "Are you in love with someone too?"

She nodded, "But I'm not sure how he feels about me. Some days, he's kinda nice to me, and every other day he acts like a jerk and makes me wanna strangle him. He's really bad at expressing his feelings." she smiled dispite herself

I wanted to know who she was talking about. I could feel the jelousy rising in my chest, but I pushed it down, knowing it would be stupid to be jelous of I person when I didn't even know whho he was. Then another thought crossed my mind and came out of my mouth before I could even consider the answer,

"Why are you telling _me_ this? What would make you think I'd care?"

"Nothing made me think you actually care." she answered truthfully, "And I wanted to tell _you_ because I can see that you're going through the same thing as I am." A light blush dusted her cheeks, "And... I wanted to tell you something else..."

I raised an eyebrow. What did she want to tell me now? Of course, I'd listen to anything she had to say, as long as it came from her. She took my expression as an okay to continue.

"Manjyome-kun... Chazz..."

I knew it was serious now. She only called any of us by our real names if it was important.

"I..." She looked at me with her milk chocolate eyes and appeared to be on the verge of tears, "I love you."

I stared at her as if I hadn't heard her. She'd never know just how happy she made me when she said that. I think I might've stayed still too long, because tears started to fall down her cheeks and she turned as if to run away. I quickly lunged forward and grabbed her arm, keeping her in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, my harsh tone back

"...Nowhere." she answered, not looking at me

"Don't lie to me!" I nearly shouted, causeing her to flinch visibly, "Besides, it's rude to leave someones presence before you recieve they're answer." my tone had softened, but she still didn't look at me, "Why are you acting like I'm about to end your world?" I asked

"Because... you're going to reject me and say you're in love with Alexis or someone."

"You shouldn't assume things like that."

~Annika's P.O.V.~

When I heard him say that, I finally looked up and stared into his ash gray eyes. He smiled a genuine smile at me and I felt my heart melt immediatly. I knew why I fell in love with him now. His next words caught me by suprise.

"I love you too."

I could feel more tears running down my face, but I smiled dispite them. Chazz took his hand and cupped my cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. I leaned into the touch, loving the feeling of his skin against mine. He then leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine.

I kissed back and, though I expected him to, I was suprised when I felt his tounge run across my bottom lip. asking for entrance. I gave it to him willingly and felt his tounge explore my mouth, memerising everything like it was the last time he'd be there. I moaned into the kiss as I felt his hand move from my arm to my waist, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss.

We only broke the kiss when a flash illuminated the darkness around us. I looked over and saw Jaden, Syrus, Vanessa, and Alexis staring at us. I blushed when I saw the camera in Alexis's hands and a video recorder in Vanessa's. Jaden and Syrus were merely standing in shock, their faces red.

"Guys!" I said loudly, my face redder then Jaden and Syrus's combined.

"What?" Vanessa asked innocently, "We needed another couple for the contest we're doing."

"We only wanted to see who you were going to meet." Alexis explained, "But when we saw it was Chazz, we decided to stick around."

"What? Afraid I'd throw her off the cliff?" Chazz asked sarcastically.

"Wouldn't put it pass ya."

"Kitsu!"

"Just kidding..."

I reluctantly tore myself away from Chazz's embrace, "You got what you wanted, and he's obviously not gonna throw me off the cliff, now leave!"

Jaden and Syrus didn't need to be told twice. And Alexis left after a quick wink and a thumbs up. Vanessa, on the other hand, stood still and continued to record.

"If you wanna keep what you've already recorded, leave now before I throw that camcorder off the cliff." I said threateningly

Vanessa gulped and, with a quick nod, left in a hurry. I sighed at me best friends stupidity. I was gonna get that camcorder later. I jumped a bit when I felt arms encircle my waist. I blushed as I turned to look at Chazz.

"What?" he asked, "Still not used to it?"

"Not quite." I smiled, "But I'll adjust quickly." I brought my hand up to the back of his head and pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
